Sick Day
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Crack ship time! Azula is sick and her special someone takes care of her. Slightly in spired by the Fluffle puff video's on youtube.


Prompts: One character takes care of the other one who's sick.

Prompts: Omashu, Doll, water

Words: 850

Sick Day

Azula sneezed, her fever getting worse by the moment. Outside, rain poured down on the city of Omashu. She pulled the blankets closer around her and glared over at her companion, who smiled holding out a bowl of soup. She grabbed it from him and drank it down before grumbling to herself about being ill.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing at the young Kiyoshi native who had left his own village to travel the world and happened to have found her passed out on the road, clad in the tattered remains of the clothes she had run away in. That had been almost a year ago and now she was sick again. Azula sat in a nest of quilts as the man did everything in his power to make her feel better. She leaned back in her pillow to close her eyes and rest a little more while the man did other things.

.O.

She was awoken an hour later with a doll staring at her. She glared at the doll and further back at the man holding it. He smiled and held out the small little rag doll clad in a green dress. For a moment Azula did nothing. She remembered the last doll someone had ever given her and was tempted to let this one have the same fate, but looking at the smiling man's face she wondered whether she'd actually get any joy out of it. Looking away, Azula grabbed the doll and held it close to her chest. The thing was softer than any doll she had ever had before and it was a small comfort to her feverish state.

Seeing that Azula had taken the doll, the man let out a cheer that made Azula jump. She looked over to see he was cheering wildly before foaming at the mouth and passing out. Azula blinked and looked at the doll.

"He does that a lot, you'll get used to it," she informed the doll flatly before snuggling back into the blankets and falling asleep listening to the rain.

.O.

The man got back to his feet and saw that the pretty, angry girl he had saved was asleep. He smiled and left the small apartment to do a few errands before she could wake up again. As he walked through the rain-soaked streets circling the mountain he listened to the different shopkeepers and citizens talk, bicker, or haggle.

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive!"

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Be our guest!"

"MY CABBAGES!"

"MY WATERMELON!"

He passed a machine shop where a shopkeeper was looking down at two young boys. "Aren't you a bit young to be using an arch welder?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Further down the slope of the city, now carrying many bags, he passed an older man escorting a younger man in a cart. "You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

Shaking his head he glanced up to see two men clad in black standing on a roof, arguing, one had a big flat hat and a sword and the other kind of looked like a bat. He rolled his eyes-_and people thought he was weird_. When he returned, Azula was still asleep cuddled up to the doll. He smiled and kissed her temple before starting to cook.

.o.

A sweet sugary smell wafted through in the air when Azula woke up. She looked over at the man who was busy in the kitchen. He smiled and waved, Azula waved back slowly. She tilted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked sitting up.

He put a finger to his lips and went back to work.

Azula pouted and crossed her arms. "I demand you tell me what you are doing!" she said, trying to muster up the fierceness of her past life. The effect was ruined when she sneezed and shook her head trying to clear up the fog caused by the sneezed. The man laughed silently and kissed the top of her head before returning to work.

Azula could hear strange sounds coming from kitchen but the door was closed and she couldn't see anything. She picked up the doll and frowned. "I hate it when he does things like this." She sighed. "And I'm talking to a doll, father would be so disappointed."

.o.

An hour later the man handed her something on a plate. Azula looked down at it. It was a cake with red frosting and something written in black frosting. The writing was a little rough but she could still make out the message.

"Even sick you are my scary fire queen."

.o.

Later the two were cuddled up in bed and Azula was finally starting to feel better. Azula kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

The man let out a cheer before foaming at the mouth and passing out. She sighed. "I'm so glad that doesn't happened every time you're excited."


End file.
